Black Swan
by chibilele
Summary: "Por mais que tudo mude, existe algo em nós que permanece imutável: e é essa coisa que nunca muda o que nós somos. E foi isso o que você perdeu aquela noite, quando entrou sorridente em minha casa, anunciando que fora escolhida a Rainha dos Cisnes."


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o III Challenge Blaise/Pansy e como atividade do projeto For the Win._

* * *

Beta linda e padrinha:** Schaala**

* * *

Você sempre foi fraca, Pansy, e isso não é necessariamente um defeito. Sua fraqueza era fruto de sua ingenuidade; quase dezoito anos completos e você se conservava alheia à maldade do mundo. Essa sempre foi sua grande virtude, mas você sempre pecou ao confundir _força_ e _virtude_.

Sempre se esforçou tanto para parecer perfeita – para ser perfeita –, mesmo sem jamais ver em si mesma nenhum esplêndido talento. Entregou-se à dança antes por prazer do que por talento, porque esse lhe faltava a princípio. Seu amor pela dança foi o que lhe primeiro motivou; ainda me lembro de seus olhos brilhando ao ver a delicadeza dos movimentos no palco, embora fôssemos apenas crianças. Você as julgava perfeitas, mas não tinha então consciência do preço que pagavam.

Pela sua dedicação veio o talento. A outrora desengonçada Pansy ganhava destaque em meio às outras bailarinas e crescia cheia de graça, entre aplausos, elogios e incontáveis ferimentos. Por descobrir-se tão talentosa, fez da dança sua forma de atingir a perfeição. Forçava-me a tocar suas peças prediletas ao piano para que dançasse e, ao invés de sentir-se livre como no começo, prendia-se a cada detalhe de sua movimentação impecável (mesmo que imperfeita).

Ocupando-se com a dança, amores não tiveram espaço em sua mente. A dança era seu primeiro amor, aquela a quem você devotava corpo e alma. Eu era aquele quem você dizia amar, mas me amava antes por eu acompanhá-la na execução de suas peças do que por mim mesmo. Eu tinha outra vida, outras mulheres; você nunca me deu mais atenção da que daria a qualquer músico que a acompanhasse todo o tempo.

Eu vinha lhe acompanhando desde criança, mas você não tinha olhos para qualquer coisa longe daquela sala espelhada.

Mas, a despeito de todas as mudanças que a dança vinha gradativamente lhe causando, você ainda era, essencialmente, a mesma Pansy ingênua de sempre. Por mais que tudo mude, existe algo em nós que permanece imutável: e é essa coisa que nunca muda o que nós somos. E foi isso o que você perdeu aquela noite, quando entrou sorridente em minha casa, anunciando que fora escolhida a Rainha dos Cisnes.

A maior e mais importante peça da temporada. Você, a estrela da noite. Era seu grande momento, aquele pelo qual você ansiara por todo e cada segundo de sua existência, e ele precisava ser perfeito.

Ao dançar, você era Odette¹. A Rainha dos Cisnes se mostrava viva e com movimentos impossivelmente graciosos. Você finalmente era perfeita, Pansy. Mas falhou ao tentar ser Odile².

Você sempre foi fraca, Pansy. Não era nem de longe tão sedutora quanto a personagem que pretendia encarnar. Mas você tinha que conseguir, não deixaria escapar por entre seus dedos a oportunidade da sua vida. Tentei dissuadi-la, mas sem sucesso. É uma pena que não tenha percebido que, para ser Odile, você deixaria para trás sua essência.

Necessariamente, você se perderia de si mesma.

Semanas se passaram sem que eu a visse. Logo as semanas se transformaram em alguns poucos meses. Sua mãe, preocupada, pediu-mepara que conversasse com você; você estava obcecada com a peça, com Odile, com a perfeição inalcançável.

Você gritou comigo, disse-me que fosse embora. Não foi forte como você pretendia, você não era capaz. Segurei-a pelos braços e a beijei, evocê simplesmente se deixou ficar. Estava assustada quando eu a soltei e segurou-me quando tentei sair. Mandei que se achasse antes de tentar me procurar, eu queria a minha Pansy de volta. Era ela quem eu amava.

Você arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que se dava conta do mundo ao seu redor. Pergunto-me como se sentiu ao saber que não havia sequer notado meus sentimentos mesmo passando tanto tempo ao meu lado.

Vi o cartaz nas portas do teatro. Na foto, você com a maquiagem de Odile e os olhos de Odette. Meses haviam se passado desde nosso último encontro; você provavelmente continuava com a sua obsessão. Eu vivia a minha vida independente disso; ainda a amava, mas isso não me tornava cativo de sua presença.

Você bateu à minha porta, faltando apenas uma semana para a peça. Estava ferida e transtornada, o que não me surpreendeu; julgava que estivesse ainda pior. Foram seus olhos que me chocaram: luxúria, desejo, paixão. Era isso o que havia neles antes que os fechasse e colasse sua boca à minha, sua língua dançando com tanta precisão como quando você o fazia.

Você me tomou e eu não tive como me impedir. Não era a mulher quem eu amava, e eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que não encostaria em você enquanto estivesse perdida, mas era impossível resistir. Em minha cama, executamos nosso próprio balé. Inesperadamente, seus movimentos eram livres. Mas você não estava livre, estava presa em si mesma – só não tinha consciência disso.

Sua apresentação era tudo o que podia desejar. _Perfeita._ Você era a perfeita bailarina, a perfeita Odette, a perfeita Odile. Mas não era a Pansy. Você havia se traído e se matado para encarnar o Cisne Negro; havia perdido aquilo que a mantinha sendo você mesma. E esse tipo de traição, Pansy, não tem volta. Assim como Odile traíra Odette e enganara o príncipe, você havia se enganado.

Mas eu via tudo; eu soube antes que você pudesse sequer notar. E eu não era o príncipe que iria salvá-la, era apenas mais um espectador na platéia.

* * *

**¹:** o Cisne Branco.

**²:** O Cisne Negro.


End file.
